Exhausted, vulnerable, and unable to look him in the eyes
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Eren noticed that Mikasa, the new nine-year-old in his family, had been very strange for the last few days. She wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, would jump at so much as a knock on the door, and although already very quiet, was quieter than usual. Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!


Eren noticed that Mikasa, the new nine-year-old in his family, had been very strange for the last few days. She wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, and would jump at so much as a knock on the door.

Eren first noticed this when Armin had come over. Eren hadn't had time to tell him about Mikasa yet, so when he came over he wasn't expecting her.

As soon as he knocked on the door, Mikasa had practically jumped. Her hands covered her ears as her hands trembled uncontrollably. Both Eren and Carla were surprised at this.

Eren was the one who opened the door while Carla asked Mikasa what was wrong. He opened the door.

Armin was happy to see him, but when he saw Mikasa, he instantly asked about her, which was a huge mistake. Any mention of why she was there had been avoided because Mikasa would instantly fall into depression.

Eren began freaking out when tears slid down Mikasa's face, while Armin was guiltily apologizing.

Eren had to drag Armin away for a few minutes to explain.

When they came back, Mikasa had finished crying. Carla was beginning to make lunch, but it all went downward when Carla pulled out a knife.

Mikasa began freaking out again. Eren knew that Carla must've been really guilty about it since she treated Mikasa just like a daughter.

And she had been acting strange since.

It was normal for her to have nightmares, and act strange afterwards…but could a nightmare be affecting her that much? She was scared of a lot of things for now, which was natural for a traumatized child, but she was getting panic attacks over the most ridiculous things.

Like…a knock on a door?

So Eren, Armin, and Carla were on a mission to figure out what was up with her.

Mikasa was sitting on the couch, her hands clutching her head. Lately, her horrible migraines had been coming more often.

Mikasa couldn't really sit still, otherwise her mind wandered back to her parents. So she was often moving, being active, and anything that could distract herself.

But when she had nothing to do, she would often get her migraines.

Mikasa stood up then, walking over to Eren.

"…Can we go outside?" Mikasa asked quietly. Eren nodded.

"Of course, Mikasa. The field again, right?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded.

"…Yeah…I don't like crowds," Mikasa said. Eren took her hand.

"We're going out, Mom!"

"Okay! Stay safe!" Carla said.

Eren and Mikasa walked out and headed towards the field. Mikasa was grasping his arm as they walked through Shiganshina.

"It's okay, Mikasa. We're almost there," Eren said softly. Mikasa nodded to show she understood.

When they made it there, the two went over to the tree they got firewood from. The two sat down.

Eren turned to face Mikasa.

"Mikasa…listen. Um…are you okay? You haven't been doing very well, and it's juts getting worse," Eren said. Mikasa looked down.

"…I…not really…" Mikasa said honestly.

"Mikasa…look me in the eyes," Eren pleaded. Mikasa wouldn't look him in the eyes.

She felt like she'd cry if she did.

"Mikasa…"

"Eren…I can't…"

"Mikasa…"

She had to force herself to look him in the eyes. In those beautiful green eyes.

She felt tears build up.

"Eren…" Mikasa suddenly began crying. Eren pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I…I've been having so many nightmares, Eren…I keep dreaming that…that those men came back and…they killed you and I couldn't do anything…I just watched as they killed my family…for the second time…" Mikasa said, trembling.

"Mikasa…listen…they aren't coming back. They never will. And I promise that I'll never die. Not until I've lived a long, full life. So please…fight. Fight through this. But don't do it alone. I'll fight with you. Always," Eren said.

Mikasa wiped her eyes.

"Th…thank you, Eren…" Mikasa said. Eren shook his head.

"Anytime, Mikasa…"


End file.
